Game Of Love?
by Lukireichan
Summary: Sasuke menyukai Sakura, namun mengapa ia memasuki Sakura dalam permainannya? sebenarnya bagaimanakah sosok Sasuke sebenarnya?/How the game of SasuSaku love story?/edited/mind to reading and reviewing!
1. Just Fluff

Game of Love

By: Luki-rei-chan^^

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto TwT

Pairing: SasuSaku :3

Rate: M

Genre: terserah reader aja deh:3 *digampar readers*

Warning: OOC, Typos, alur ga ngambung, cerita ga jelas plus ancur, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.

* * *

Gadis bersurai pink terlihat tengah mondar-mandir di depan halte bus, tampak ia melihat jam tangan nya berkali-kali. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 tepat, dan ia yakin sekali bus yang membawanya ke kantor sudah meninggalkannya. Intinya ia ketinggalan bus yang menuju kantornya, memang jarak kantor dan apartemennya hanya 1km jadi Sakura –Gadis bersurai pink– tak keberatan untuk jalan sejauh itu demi sampai ke kantornya.

But wait… 1km? Jalan… kaki? WHAT? Yang benar saja, Sakura? Dengan high heels? TIDAK MUNGKIN!

Oh tapi apalah daya.. karena itu lah kenyataannya, Sakura yang menggunakan high heels jalan kaki sejau 1km untuk mencapai kantornya. Dan bisa Anda Anda Anda (Ini bukan typo) lihat kaki jenjang kini sudah bengkak , oh tidak. Tidak bengkak karena ternyata ia tak jadi berjalan kaki sejauh 1km karena sopir taksi dengan sangat baiknya mau mengantarkan Sakura ke kantornya dengan upah duit seberat 1kg. Berlebihan? Sangat.

Tapi kali ini sungguhan! Karena capek jalan dari lantai dasar menuju lantai 13 tempat ruangannya berada, meskipun naik lift tapi tetap saja penyakit ngilu di betisnya KAMBUH!

"Aahhh…!" teriak Sakura saat hampir saja membuka pintunya namun tak jadi karena jatuh.

OH see? Itu adalah pemuda tertampan sedunia! Siapa lagi kalau bukan UCHIHA SASUKE! #capslock jebol. Gomen ne minna *dilempar readers*

Yeah, pemuda tampan yang kita ketahui bernama Sasuke dan bermarga Uchiha itu kini menghampiri gadis bersurai pink yang berasal dari Malang, Jawa Timur—err maksdunya gadis bersurai pink yang malang karena terjatuh akibat kaki yang sudah pegal dan penyakit ngilu yang kambuh.

"Hn. Biar kubantu." Tawar Sasuke sembari membantu Sakura bangun.

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Kini mereka sedang duduk di sofa empuk dalam ruangan Sakura.

Sasuke merupakan wakil direktur di perusahaan ini, tentu saja karena ini bukan perusahaan keluarga Uchiha. Sebenarnya dia diminta untuk mengabdi di sana oleh Ayahnya, tapi Sasuke menolak. Kenapa? Hanya Sasuke yang tahu.

Jadi ini perusahaan siapa? Sakura? Tentu saja bukan, Ini adalah perusahan milik Sang Baka Dobe kita yakni Uzumaki Naruto—perusahaan keluarga Uzumaki. Dan Sakura sebagai manager Sang wakil direktur.

Jangan fikir karena Sakura adalah bawahan Sasuke jadi dia tidak perduli dengan Sakura— Itu salah besar. Karena sebenarnya Sasuke menaruh hati padi Sakura, itulah mengapa ia dipekerjakan sebagai manager Sasuke.

"Hn… kau kenapa tiba-tiba jatuh?" hebatnya Sasuke yang memulai pembicaraan.

"A-ano penyakit ku kambuh…" jawab Sakura parau.

"Penyakit?" Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Iya, kalau capek jalan, selain pegel kaki ku juga ngilu."

"Hn, mau dipijetin?" Okay ini aneh, Sasuke? Masih waraskah anda? .-.

"E-eh? Emangnya mau?" balas Sakura yang sudah ngeblush ria, tampak rona merah di pipi imutnya.

"Hn. Tapi harus ada upahnya…" Sasuke menyeringai.

"E-eh upah ya? Okay berapa?" Sasuke sweatdrop dicampur kesal mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

"Hn, kau pikir aku tukang pijet apa?!" tukas Sasuke. Sakura bergidik ngeri.

"E-eh gomen. Abisnya mau diupah pakai apa, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke menyeringai (lagi).

"Kissushite." Uyeah, singkat. Padat. Dan, cukup jelas bukan? Namun kata yang terdiri dari 10 huruf ini mampu mebuat Sakura blushing sampai-sampai wajahnya berubah menjadi merah bak darah, okay itu berlebihan.

"E-eh?"

"Mau dipijetin gak?"

Sakura pun dengan sangat terpaksa mengangguk—menerima tawaran Sasuke, tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana ia akan berciuman dengan Sasuke. Dan, jangan lupa dengan perasaan Sakura yang ternyata sama dengan Sasuke!

Sakura begitu menikmati pijitan yang diberikan oleh Sasuke—sepertinya Sasuke berbakat jadi tukang pijet! *dikuburin idup-idup ama Sasuke dan pensnya._.* — pijitannya begitu lembut membuat Sakura merasa nyaman, dan rasa ngilu di kakinya pun perlahan hilang.

Saat merasa cukup membuat rasa ngilu dikaki Sakura hilang, Sasuke menghentikan aktivitas pijit-memijitnya.

"Hn, bagaimana?"

"Sudah baikan kok, Sasuke-kun." Jawab Sakura memamerkan senyuman manis khas nya.

"Hn, baguslah kalau begitu."

"A-arigatou ne Sasuke-kun."

"Hn, mana upahnya?" kata Sasuke yang kini telah duduk sejajar dengan Sakura—tadi kan dia pijitin Sakura, jadi duduknya di bawah.

"Eh? Umm upahnya apaan ya aku lupa" lebih tepatnya PURA-PURA lupa.

Sasuke diam sejenak.

"Kissh meehh soo closeeh your eyes" Okay, yang tadi itu Sasuke dengan nada suara seksehnya membuat siapa saja tersepona (ini bukan typo:D), sampai-sampai mayat di kuburan aja tersepona.

"Eh?"

Dan 'kejadian' itu berakhir dengan menyatunya bibir sang gadis dan sang pemuda.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah mimpi apa Sakura semalam, jam makan siang kali ini ia jalani dengan Sasuke—yang biasanya makan siang sendiri. Oh tidak, mereka tidak ke Cafeteria kantor ini, melainkan memesan makanan dan makan bersama di ruangan Sasuke. Selain karena untuk membantu Sasuke menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, yah memang Sasuke sengaja (sedikit) memaksa Sakura (yang malu-malu) agar menemaninya makan siang.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke di sela acara makn-memakan(?) mereka.

"Hmm?" gumam Sakura yang menoleh kea rah Sasuke.

"Nanti kau tidak boleh pulang naik bus atau pun naik taksi." Kata Sasuke yang lebih terdengar sebagai perintah atau permintaan (?).

"Nani?" Sakura terkejut "Naze?" tanyanya.

"Nanti kalau penyakit ngilu mu itu kambuh lagi bagaimana?" rupanya Sasuke menjadikan itu alasan.

"Kalau tidak pakai bus atau taksi, aku pulang pakai apa dong?"

"Mobil…-

—baru saja Sakura akan memotong kalimat Sasuke, namun keduluan Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya…

-Ku."

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan yang-be-nar-sa-ja.

Sasuke yang merasa ditatap pun membalas tatapan Sakura dengan tatapan ten-tu-sa-ja.

Dan makan siang mereka berakhir dengan tatap-tatapan.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini matahari ingin tenggelam, bagaikan mimpi menjadi nyata, Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan bersama melewati lift dan jalan menuju tempat parkir, sampai akhirnya di mobil Sasuke. Sakura membuka sendiri pintunya—jangan harap Sasuke mau membukakan Sakura pintu, ntar yang ada Sakura makin ke-GRan, yah walaupun mereka memang saling suka sih— dan duduk di jok depan samping Sasuke.

"Hn, kau mau jalan-jalan tidak?" Tanya Sasuke sebelum menjalankan mobilnya.

"Hm, kalau kau tak terpaksa sih… mau." Jawab Sakura dengan senyum sumringah.

"Tentu saja tidak, baiklah." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Tipis sekali sampai-sampai tak tampak kalau dia sedang tersenyum.

Sasuke pun menjalankan mobilnya dan berhenti di taman.

"Kau mau ice cream?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura.

"Eh? Tentu saja." Sakura nyengir.

"Hn, baiklah kau tunggu saja di sini, biar aku belikan." Sasuke pun beranjak menuju penjual ice cream.

Sakura manggut-manggut sambil tersenyum. Tak tahu seberapa bahagianya ia sekarang.

Ia pun duduk di kursi taman, saat ini taman tak tterlalu ramai, pantas saja Sasuke mau ke taman—mengingat Sasuke yang tidak suka keramaian.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu. Sasuke pun kembali dengan membawa sebuah ice cream cone rasa strawberry dengan cherry di atasnya.

"Ini untukmu." Sasuke menyerahkan ice cream cone tersebut pada Sakura.

"Eh? A-arigato." Sakura pun mengambil ice cream itu.

"Hn." Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura.

"Eh, ice cream mu mana, Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura yang baru menyadari bahwa Sasuke hanya membawa satu ice cream cone.

"Aku kan tak suka manis, sedangkan ice cream itu manis." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Heh iyaya, aku lupa hehehe" Sakura pun ber sumringah ria.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

.

"A-arigato ne Sasuke-kun!" Sakura membungkuk 90 derajat sesudah turun dari mobil Sasuke.

"Hn. Besok aku jemput. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan. Aku pulang dulu." Sasuke pun langsung tancap gas meninggalkan Sakura yang mematung bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

yooooo minnaaaaaaaaaaaa! aku buat fic multichapter lagiiii (padahal yang kemarin belum selesai:3). Ini bakalan menyakitkan banget (?) Jadi ikuti ceritanya sampai selesai yaa, butuh proses yang sangat panjang untuk menyelesaikannya, karena Luki sambil curhat (?). Please respect! mind to review?!


	2. Begin

"A-arigato ne Sasuke-kun!" Sakura membungkuk 90 derajat sesudah turun dari mobil Sasuke.

"Hn. Besok aku jemput. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan. Aku pulang dulu." Sasuke pun langsung tancap gas meninggalkan Sakura yang mematung bahagia.

.

.

.

**Game of Love**

By: _Luki_ yang sangat _kirei_^^

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuSaku

Rate: M

Genre: maunya sih romance/drama/hurt/comfort, tapi terserah reader aja deh:3 *digampar readers*

Warning: OOC, Typos, alur ga ngambung, cerita ga jelas plus ancur, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.

Malam telah berganti pagi, burung-burung beterbangan di angkasa dengan siulan kebahagiaan hingga membangunkan seorang gadis berambut soft pink bernama Haruno Sakura, sesekali ia mengerjapkan matanya dan meregangkan tubuhnya.

Matanya beralih pada jam dinding yang tertempel di tembok sebelah kanan kasurnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 6. Dan oh! Jangan lupa dengan seorang pemuda yang sudah berjanji padanya, ya pemuda yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu sudah berjanji untuk menjemputnya.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati Sakura move on dari queen bed nya lalu menghampiri perfect bath nya untuk mandi. Setelah memastikan dirinya benar-benar bersih, Sakura pun memakai baju dan menyiapkan barangnya.

.

.

.

Mobil ferrary putih terparkir dengan sangat mulus di depan sebuah apartemen yang kita ketahui sebagai tempat tinggal Sakura, pemuda berambut raven bernama Sasuke yang merupakan pengendara mobil tersebut keluar dari mobilnya dan berdiri di depan apartemen Sakura. Setelah menghubungi Sakura, tak berapa lama Sakura pun muncul di hadapannya, saling tersenyum tipis, dan akhirnya berangkat ke kantor bersama. Huh, menyenangkan! Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke menjemputnya, tapi kali ini alasannya berbeda dengan biasanya yang mengangkut pekerjaan, kali ini karena sesuatu yang tidak berkaitan dengan pekerjaan –ehm.

Keheningan menghampiri mereka di dalam mobil Sasuke, Sakura yang melihat panorama kota dan Sasuke yang fokus ke jalan, tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan hingga Sakura yang sudah tak tahan pun mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Um Sasuke-kun, Nanti makan bersama lagi ya." Tutur Sakura pelan, sebenarnya dia takut-takut kalau Sasuke menolak atau apa lah yang membuat Sakura kecewa, tapi karena tak tahu mau bicara apa jadi ya terpaksa.

"Hn, tentu saja, nanti malam juga, besok, dan besok, sampai selamanya juga." Hah, apaan Sasuke ini? Kata-kata manis itu meluncur dengan lancar dari mulut Sasuke, Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya melting dan merona, karena tak sanggup berkata lagi Sakura memutuskan untuk diam, Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan seringai khas nya.

Ratusan pasang mata memandang iri pada dua sejoli yang sedang berjalan bersama setelah keluar dari ferrary putih itu, bagaimana tidak? Lihatlah betapa mereka terlihat sangat cocok, pemuda yang tampan dan gadis yang cantik, walaupun mereka tidak bersikap mesra atau apa, ekspresi yang tak dapat diartikan dari keduanya membuat orang-orang semakin gemas saja.

Lantai 13, kini mereka sudah sampai di lantai 13 dan segera menuju ruangan masing-masing, sebenarnya Sasuke tidak tahan terus diam-diam begini–walaupun di mobil tadi mereka berbicara, tapi hanya 1 kalimat dari masing-masing eh? Tapi kalau bicara dia mau bicara apa?.

"Apa-apaan Sasuke itu? Untuk apa sih dia bersikap semanis itu? Membuatku semakin kepedean saja! Ini juga, jantung ku huuhhh cepat sekali berdetak nya. Huh, menyebalkan!" gerutu Sakura sambil memegang dada nya –tempat jantungnya– ketika ia sudah memasuki ruangannya dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat.

Baru saja menyelesaikan gerutuannya dan duduk di kursi kerjanya, Sakura sudah dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Sasuke.

"Sakura?"

"Eh? S-Sasuke-kun. A-ada apa?"

"Hn, maaf." Tutur Sasuke lembut, sangat lembut membuat Sakura semakin melting.

"Kau tidak salah apa-apa Sasuke. Kenapa kau minta maaf?" yah walaupun sebenarnya Sakura mengerti maaf yang Sasuke ucapkan itu untuk perlakuan 'mendiami' Sakura, oh dan satu lagi, tentang kata-kata manisnya di mobil itu(apakah itu kesalahan?) namun yah ambil kesempatan lah untuk mendengarkan pengakuan Sasuke, tak apa-apa kan?

'Apakah harus secepat ini?' pikir Sasuke.

"Hn, tidak ada." Balas Sasuke cepat dan langsung meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang mengerut kan dahi nya –heran.

.

.

.

"Cih bodoh nya aku, membuang waktu saja ke ruangannya tadi! Dokumen saja sudah setinggi gedung ini." Gumam Sasuke sambil melihat-lihat dokumen di atas meja nya.

"Apa-apaan lagi minta maaf segala, salah apa juga? Ck." Sasuke mendelik, dia benar-benar bicara sendiri.

Sasuke pun menandatangani dokumen-dokumen yang tadi ia lihat, secangkir kopi hangat pun menjadi minuman nya pada pagi menjelang siang ini.

"Ternyata kau mau menjadikan nya sebagai salah satu dari ribuan korban mu, eh?" Sasuke tersentak dan hampir saja menyipratkan kopi yang sedang ia minum.

Tak ada angin tak ada hujan, orang ini mendatangi nya. Apaan heh?

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada sarkastik.

"Perbuatan mu sudah terlalu banyak memakan korban Sasuke. Aku tau kau tampan, namun kau tak harus menggunakan ketampanan mu untuk menyakiti mereka, Sasuke."

"Kau!" Sasuke menunjuk tepat di depan wajah orang itu. "Aku tidak menyakiti mereka, aku hanya mengajak mereka bermain, lagipula mereka sendiri menerima ajakan ku, kenapa kau yang repot eh?"

"Terserah mu, kau tau kenapa aku selalu mencampuri urusan mu dalam hal ini?" orang itu menjeda kalimatnya dan mengambil nafas sambil melihat Sasuke yang masih terdiam tanpa ekspresi.

"Itu karena Kau selalu mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi hak ku, dan bukan hak mu. Kau selalu mengambil mereka dari ku. Sebenarnya, Aku tak apa jika kau merebut mereka dari ku karena cinta, Aku tak apa jika kau merebut mereka dari ku jika kau berjanji akan melindungi dan membahagiakan mereka. Tapi, aku tak akan pernah membiarkan mu menyakiti dan menghancurkan hidup mereka."

"Hn, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menghentikan ku. Lagipula kau tidak pernah bisa mencegah ku. Kau tau, usaha mu itu sia-sia."

"Terserah apa pendapat mu. Tapi aku tak mau berhenti berusaha untuk melindungi nya. Aku benar-benar mencintainya."

"Hn, saying nya dia tidak mencintaimu, malah mencintai ku. Jadi menurut ku kau tidak perlu membuang waktu dan tenaga untuk menghentikan ku, karena itu tidak akan pernah berhasil. Karena…"

Sasuke menjeda kalimatnya dengan seringai yang sangat mengerikan.

"… Aku tidak pernah gagal, Bodoh!." Seringai Sasuke semakin lebar. Orang itu tetap menatap nya datar.

Sasuke dan orang itu sama-sama terdiam. Sibuk akan pikiran masing-masing.

"Aku mencintai nya." Tutur orang itu sembari membelakangi dan melangkah menjauh dari Sasuke kemudian mendekati pintu ruangan itu.

"Berani ku jamin dia sangat membenci mu, hahaha" Sasuke mengeluarkan evil laugh nya.

"Akan ku buat dia mencintaiku dan membenci mu, Uchiha… Sasuke." Orang itu menghilang di balik pintu ruangan Sasuke. Sasuke sudah kembali pada ekspresi datarnya, tak mau ambil pusing ia pun melanjutkan pekerjaan nya.

Jadi ada apa sebenar nya antara Sasuke dan orang itu? Lalu siapa sebenarnya orang itu?

.

.

.

Jam makan siang sudah tiba, waktunya bagi para pegawai untuk meninggalkan sejenak pekerjaan nya dan istirahat untuk makan siang. Sakura yang masih asik mengerjakan pekerjaannya walaupun sudah lapar pun terkejut ketika pintu tiba-tiba di buka.

"Sakura?"

Sakura terpaku.

"Hey! Barbie! Jangan nganga gitu dong jelek tau!" kata orang itu. Sakura masih terdiam dan berpikir keras, kenapa orang ini bisa ada di sini? Dan, apa itu? Orang itu memanggilnya 'Barbie'?

"K-kau…"

"Hey! Sudahlah, aku merindukan mu Saku… apa kau tidak merindukan ku, eh?" orang itu terlihat bahagia, terlihat ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas yang di bawanya.

Sakura langsung menerjangnya dan memeluknya, air mata terharu pun keluar dari iris emerald nya.

"Kau kenapa tak bilang kalau mau kemari? Huhh lama sekali kau pergi, aku sangat merindukan mu Barbie." Tutur Sakura masih memeluk orang yang ia panggil 'Barbie' juga itu dengan erat.

.

.

_"Hiks… hikss… hiksss ja-jangan pergi tuiinn…" seorang gadis kecil bermahkota kan pink seperti gula kapas itumenangis tersedu-sedu dalam pelukan gadis kecil lainnya yang ia panggil 'twin' itu._

_"Huh hikss… aku juga sebenarnya tak mau pergi tuin… tapi, Ayah ku benar-benar harus membawa ku ke Barcelona, kau tau sendiri kan Ibu ku sudah meninggal hiks… kalau tak ikut Ayah ku, siapa yang akan merawatku di Jepang ini, Saku? Hm? Hiks hiks…" tutur gadis itu pada gadis gula kapas dalam pelukan nya. Gadis gula kapas yang bernama Sakura itu semakin terisak akan kepergian sahabat tercintanya._

_"Sudahlah Sakura… –gadis kecil itu menjeda kalimatnya dan menghapus air mata nya dan air mata sahabat nya itu– … kau kan sudah 8 tahun, Sakura. Kau sudah besar, yah meskipun aku lebih besar dari mu. Tapi kita ini twin kura-kura Barbie. Kau harus kuat Sakura… aku janji, suatu hari nanti aku akan pulang dan menemui mu, aku juga akan memberimu boneka Barbie yang kembar dengan ku, aku berjanji." Senyum manis pun mengembang di mulut manis kedua gadis kecil itu, mereka menautkan jari klingking mereka._

_"Aku menyayangimu Barbie…" tutur Sakura._

_"Aku juga menyayangimu Barbie…" tutur gadis kecil itu._

.

.

"Hm, aku menepati janji ku kan, tuin?" tutur orang dalam pelukan Sakura yang mulai melepaskan pelukan kasih sayang mereka.

"Ya, lalu ma-naaa…." Sakura langsung melebarkan matanya saat mendapati boneka Barbie yang sangat cantik dalam genggaman gadis di depan nya.

"C-cantik sekali tuin… ini un-tuk-ku?" Tanya Sakura sambil terus memandangi Barbie itu.

"Ya, tentu saja, aku benar-benar menepati janji ku kan?" gadis itu memberikan boneka Barbie yang ada dalam genggamannya kepada Sakura, lalu mengambil bonek Barbie yang serupa dalam tas nya.

"Kembar!" tutur kedua gadis itu dengan wajah yang berseri-seri sambil berpelukan kembali.

.

.

Seorang pemuda berpakaian jas rapi dengan rambut perak tengah berjalan di antara pegawai lain nya, terlihat ia memasuki sebuah ruangan yang tadi di tunjukkan oleh resepsionis dengan membawa sebuah tas plastik.

"Tok tok tok…"

Penghuni dalam ruangan itu pun menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Masuk." Tutur salah seorang dalam ruangan itu.

"Krieet" suara pintu di buka.

"E-eh? Sudah datang rupanya." Tutur salah seorang lainnya dalam ruangan itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Pakura… –pemuda itu menjeda kalimat nya dan melirik ke arah gadis lain di ruangan itu– jadi kau yang nama nya Sakura?" Tanya pemuda itu. Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil dan melirik gadis di sebelahnya seolah bertanya si-a-pa-i-ni?

Gadis itu pun langsung membuka suara."Duduk di sini, Kakashi. –gadis bernama Pakura itu menepuk-nepuk sisa sofa yang masih kosong di sebelah nya, tatapannya kembali ke Sakura– jadi begini tuin, selain menepati janji ku, ada satu hal lagi yang ingin aku beri tahu padamu." Sakura hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Ne, perkenalkan, ini Hatake Kakashi. Calon suami ku, dia sudah tau banyak tentang mu Sakura. Aku selalu menceritakan tingkah konyol kita sewaktu kecil dulu kepadanya, aku bertemu dengan nya di Barcelona, dia pemuda yang baik." Pakura–twin kura-kura Barbie nya Sakura– tersenyum manis.

"Haha, kau mentang-mentang lebih tua dari ku, dating-datang langsung mau menikah saja huh. Aku menyayangimu Pakura." Sakura langsung memeluk Pakura dan melepaskan nya. "Salam kenal Kakashi." Tutur Sakura kemudian.

.

.

.

Sementara di luar sana, Sasuke yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan nya menuju ruangan Sakura tiba-tiba mendelik tak suka.

'Kakashi?'

Sasuke langsung membuka pintu ruangan Sakura. Ketiga orang dalam ruangan itu pun terkejut atas kedatangan Sasuke.

"Sakura!" terlihat raut wajah Sasuke yang berbeda dari biasanya, tatapan matanya tak dapat diartikan.

"K-kau kenapa Sasuke-kun?" Sakura benar-benar heran dengan tingkah Sasuke hari ini. Yang ditanya hanya diam, sedetik kemudian Pakura membuka suara.

"Jadi dia pacar mu Sakura?"

Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama terkejut atas pertanyaan gadis cantik ini.

"T-tidak kok hehehe" Sakura menjawab sekena nya, Sasuke hanya berdehem.

'Syukurlah' batin Sasuke.

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Sasuke? (Kalian tau gak? Luki gak ngerti nih Sasuke kenapa(?)/lah)

"Oh kirain, jadi pacar mu siapa Sakura?" Tanya Pakura lagi.

"Eh? Aku tidak punya pacar tuin." Jawab Sakura, kemudian mempersilakan Sasuke masuk.

Keheningan menghampiri keempat penghuni ruangan itu, Sakura mendapat ide agar dapat memecah keheningan antara mereka.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun ada apa?"

"Hn, hanya ingin mengajak mu makan siang." Jawab Sasuke stay cool.

"Eh, yasudah ayo." Balas Sakura riang.

"Ne, tuin, Kakashi-san ayo makan bersama." Lanjut Sakura.

Sasuke diam, Pakura manggut-manggut, Kakashi menyerahkan tas plastik yang ia bawa tadi.

"Ini makanan, sebenarnya itu untuk mu dan Pakura, tetapi berhubung jam makan siang sebentar lagi selesai, sebaiknya ini untuk mu dan pemuda cuek itu saja. Aku dan Pakura akan makan di luar, lagipula kami ada urusan." Tutur Kakashi sembari bangun dari sofa diikuti Pakura yang memeluk Sakura terlebih dahulu.

"Jaa ne." tutur Pakura kemudian mengekori Kakashi.

Sasuke dan Sakura pun membuka kotak makanan yang dibawa Kakashi, terlihat label restoran yang terdapat dalam kotak tersebut. Sasuke mengernyit tak suka.

'Sialan!' umpat Sasuke dalam hati. Kemudian menikmati makanan itu bersama Sakura dalam keheningan.

.

.

.

Jam kerja telah usai, Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk pulang bersama, namun sepertinya **Sasuke membawanya ke arah jalan yang salah**.

"S-sasuke-kun? Kita sebenarnya mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura gugup

"Lihat saja nanti, Sakura." Sasuke menyeringai

Tak lama sampai lah mereka di sebuah tempat yang di tuju Sasuke.

"Pantai?"

"Hn"

"Untuk apa ke sini malam-malam, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura masih bingung, tingkah Sasuke benar-benar aneh.

"Tidak kah menurutmu pantai ini sangat indah, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke balik.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangan nya. Mereka tengah berdiri di pinggir pantai sekarang.

"Ini… sangat indah." Sakura pun berseri sedetik kemudian Sakura memeluk Sasuke.

"Arigato Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." Seringai Sasuke semakin melebar karena tindakan Sakura.

Sakura yang baru menyadari bahwa ia telah reflek memeluk Sasuke pun langsung melepas pelukan nya, kembali menikmati semilir angin dalam keheningan.

Setelah beberapa menit terdiam, Sasuke pun melancarkan 'rencana' nya.

"Maaf, Aku mencintai mu Sakura."

Zarsssssssshhhhhhh rasanya angin yang begitu menyejukkan menghampiri Sakura yang terpaku membuatnya terbang melayang begitu tinggi.

'Benarkah? Sasuke? Sasuke mencintai ku?' inner Sakura. Oh rasanya perasaannya pada Sasuke langsung meningkat drastis karena pernyataan tersebut. Hey, bukan pengakuan ini yang dimaksud Sakura tadi!

"I love you, I never let you go, Sakura, cause… right now you're mine." Tutur Sasuke menatap Sakura lembut dengan penekanan disetiap katanya. Sedetik kemudian Sakura sudah berada dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"A-aku juga mencintai mu Sasuke." Balas Sakura dan tersenyum dalam pelukan Sasuke yang terasa semakin erat.

Sasuke telah mendeklarasikan permainan nya, dan Sakura menyambutnya dengan senang hati. See?

.

.

.

Jemput, makan bersama, antar pulang, jalan-jalan(kencan), jemput, makan bersama, antar pulang, jalan-jalan(kencan). Yah itulah rutinitas Sasuke dan Sakura beberapa hari ini. Berita bahwa mereka pacaran punsudah menyebar luas, entah tahu dari mana orang-orang itu.

Semakin hari semakin terlihat adegan kemesraan oleh Sasuke dan Sakura, dari kissu biasa sampai kissu yang luar biasa, tak tanggung-tanggung mereka mempertontonkan kemesraan mereka di depan umum, tentu saja orang-orang di luar sana semakin iri pada mereka. Hey hey! Siapa yang tidak iri kalau melihat pasangan yang terlihat begitu harmonis dan mesra seperti mereka? Lagi pula sepertinya masalah asmara segan sekali mendatangi pasangan baru yang sedang kasmaran itu. Tapi, bukankah mereka sedang dalam masalah 'permainan' dari rencana Sasuke tanpa Sakura sadari?

Sakura hanya perlu mengikuti permainan Sasuke. Tapi, bukankah Sasuke punya perasaan? Dan bukankah dia punya perasaan pada Sakura? Lalu mengapa dia membuat permainan ini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

Yosh gimana minna? kritik dan saran lewat reviw yak, arigato:3

Balesan review chap 1:

febri feven: sudah ya

Resa: oh iya ya heheh

Meguharu Yuka : wkwk bener juga, iya ^^

Yosh Mind to review?


End file.
